Uchiha Sasuke's Mistake
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: ...He knew he fell in love with her in the altar, on his wedding day...Sasusaku


Summary: ...He knew he fell in love with her in the altar, on his wedding day.

Author: Miss-Kawaii-XOXO

Genre: Drama/Romance

...uhh A/N at the end XD

* * *

This is wrong...

W r o n g

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Karin as your faithful wife?"

Pink is what Sasuke is seeing, he doesn't know what to answer, what can he answer?

He knew that he had done a mistake...a mistake falling in love with the wrong woman.

The priest coughed a little giving Sasuke a sign to answer to the priest question.

Sasuke was already lost what will he chose?

Spending his life with a woman he discovered that he doesn't love.

Or

Take his chances finding Sakura one more time and make her fall in love with him.

...

"Sasuke, honey is everything okay?" his future wife Karin asked,

He looked at her for split of second, before opening his mouth telling everyone his answer

"I..."

* * *

U C H I H A S A S U K E ' S M I S T A K E

* * *

A/N: I don't own Naruto

A/A/N (another author note XD): ENJOY!!

* * *

Everything started when he saw her for the first time.

* * *

_Ding dong_

"Welcome" a smile on the woman face when she saw the new costumer who just came in.

A nod came from the customer; he walked toward the window shell that contains different patterns of rings.

the window reflect his face, pale skin, black jet eyes, spike and unbelievable soft hair.

He's name was

Uchiha Sasuke, the owner of the Uchiha co-operation.

Sasuke was looking for the perfect ring to propose to his girl friend, Karin.

"Would you like any help, sir?"

He looked at the woman, who blushed at the moment she saw how Sasuke look like; god-like shape.

"No"

She nodded her head and went to another customer.

Sasuke was minding his business when he heard two people talking.

"Naruto, you should pick this"

"But, Sakura-Chan, do you think it's good?"

Sasuke shrugged with a thought of _"Couple"_

"Nonsense, Hinata will be happy, no wait, more than happy that your finally going to propose to her"

"Hehe, you think so?"

"Absolutely yes!"

Sasuke didn't knew what has just happened to him and why did he ever bother to listen to their conversation

It was either he was bored, or

He was bored

"Excuse me?"

Even though he knew the reason about why he's listening to them, he didn't quit it.

"Yes?"

"Could you get this ring for me? And warp it in a little box with white ribbon; I intend to propose for my girlfriend"

"Which is finally happening" the named Sakura answered.

"Right away, sir"

He was still looking at the rings unable to decide what to choose, there are too many rings, too many shapes.

He sent a sigh

"You'e buying a ring?"

He was startled by the voice but he acted like he didn't

"Aa..."

"Hmm, a man with less words" he can hear her smile.

Even though he listened to every conversation they had, but he never saw how they looked like.

She stepped beside him, he looked at his right, where she stood, her hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

He gaped even though he didn't seem to.

She was beautiful, she has a white skin that seems to be smooth, a weird but nice pink hair, and she looked at him and smiled.

Wow, was not a word to describe her eyes, she had green eyes, which was shinning.

"You'e going to buy a ring?" she asked him still smiling

Surprise, he answered her "yeah..."

"Umm, I saw you lost, if and I repeat if you want my choice you should choose the ruby ring"

He looked at the ring she pointed at, he have to admit it's a nice choice.

"Hey, let's go ,Sakura-Chan" Sakura turned around and answered Naruto, she looked back at Sasuke and said to him "Good luck!!" she made a peace sign and went out following Naruto.

The woman who was with Naruto and Sakura, looked at Sasuke who pointed at the ring Sakura advice.

"I will buy this"

* * *

_Him meeting her._

_

* * *

  
_

Karin, who' also known as Sasuke's girlfriend,

Look at her boyfriend as he took a seat across her in the garden of the club.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you, honey"

He didn't answer her; he just took a sip from the juice that he ordered.

Karin felt a little disappointed, but was surprised by a small box sliding on the table.

"Huh?" she looked at Sasuke who was sipping his juice; she took the box and opened it.

A gap on her face, "S-Sasuke-k-un" she started to shutter

"Marry me..." he felt something is wrong, but he ignored it.

"Uh...OF COURSE" She jumped and hugged

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:Arial;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_That's how it happened_

_His __propose_

_To the wrong love_

* * *

_Ding dong_

"Welcome" A blond woman with blue eyes, greeted Sasuke and his newly fiancé Karin.

"Hello, me and my fiancé want to take a look at the bunch of flowers and roses for our wedding"

"Aww, congratulation"

"Thanks" Said Karin as she slipped her arms around Sasuke's arm, who just grunted.

"Follow me, please"

And the woman started to show them all the types of flowers and roses, and Karin was doing the entire job.

_Ding dong_

"HEY, pig, where are you?" A voice was heard from the entrance of the door, the woman who was with Sasuke and Karin flashed in pink and excused her, they could hear her hissing "Damn you, forehead..."

"WHERE ARE YOU?!!" the reason of the scream, showed before Karin and Sasuke.

And to Sasuke surprise

It was, Sakura

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke, but she quickly regained herself and sent a smile to him, before screaming one more time causing Sasuke to smirk

"INO, YO PIG WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Shut up, forehead"

"Hehe, missed you too"

Karin coughed a bit, regaining Sakura and Ino attention

"Oh, am really sorry about my friend" she glared at Sakura, who just grinned at her.

"So, if you please follow me again"

This time, Karin went alone because she knew Sasuke won't say anything about her choice, and other thing Sasuke doesn't like shopping a lot.

It seems that Sakura agree with him

"It's a coincidence we meet again" she smiled at Sasuke, who just hn-ed as an answer

"Still a man with less words" she teased him, she hmm-ed a little and then turned to Sasuke

"Since we meet so much, I should introduce myself, I' Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke" he looked at her, he was surprised to see her eyes looking brighter than the last time he saw her.

"Hehe, so you are the famous Uchiha"

Uchiha family is famous all around the world

"Hn"

"O-K-A-Y"

"You know? If you wanted to meet me so badly, all you could is asked me" She grinned at him, she was teasing him, and Sasuke frown was all over his face.

"Hey? I was just kidding, lighten up"

His frown on his face remained

"Okay" she sent a sigh "I' sorry"

"Hn, whatever"

She grinned one more time, "So we are cool?"

"SASUKE-KUN" a voice was heard from the place where Karin and Ino went to.

"Oh, someone is call you, Sasuke-_KUN"_

The way she said his name, he was taken by shock

The way she spelled his name

Was perfect

just perfect.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!" she waving her hand in front of his face, Sasuke woke up from his day dream

And looked at Sakura, who pointed at a flirty Karin

"Come on, Sasuke" She left

Sasuke's eyebrow narrowed, what does she think he is a dog?

"Okay, go on, puppy..." she quickly shut up, when she saw Sasuke's glare, he just walked toward Karin spot

"Oh, by the way, if you want to choose a nice bunch of roses, choose the white, it symbol innocent, and choose red, it represent love"

He nodded his head and went toward Karin

"Ne, honey, what do you think is the best? Red or violet or white or yellow, I think we should pick red"

"Red and white"

"hmm, that's nice, but..."

"..." he didn't say anything

"Okay, since my love want red and white, I think we will pick red and white"

_

* * *

  
_

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:Arial;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_And there it was_

_2nd meeting_

_And third_

_ Fourth, fifth…_

_And maybe forever_

_

* * *

  
_

"Umm, honey, Sasuke what do you like to eat on our wedding day?"

"..."

_Ding dong_

"Yo, Welcome"

"Hi"

Shock again

Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch, it can't be

It' the second time he meet her in the same DAY!

"Oh" she saw him and she smiled at him before turning to the some guy and a guy who looks sleep

She stood up and walked toward Sasuke

"Told you, if you want to meet me, all you have to do is ask..."

"I don't want to meet you"

"Yeah, right"

Karin noticed that Sakura was so-close to Sasuke and went giving her news

"Oh, Sasuke-honey, come on help me, pick what you like, _because we are going to be married" _

She was sending the last word to Sakura, Sakura didn't notice her emphasis but she noticed the ring, but she didn't say anything, Sasuke also noticed what she saw and he smirked before leaning and whispering in her ear in front of his future wife

"Want it?"

"WHAT?!" she was blushing, and blushing, even Sasuke will never admit it, but she was cute

A smirk reached Sasuke's lips and he said "kidding"

"Oh my god...you freaked me out"

"Why?"

"Well, because I thought you are going to cheat on your future wife who is looking at you in a fury with me" she told him as a state of fact.

Sasuke turned and looked at Karin who was all red, he just hn-ed before leaving the place, but he stopped before the door, he took a card and put it on the table and he looked at Sakura smirking as he left the place followed by Karin who took a glance at the card.

Sakura took the card and she found out that it have a number and his office, she flip it, and found something writing in it:

_Golf court...number 8_

_3 pm tomorrow_

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:Arial;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_ Told ya_

_Fourth, fifth meeting_

_

* * *

  
_

"I never knew you were a golf player"

"Neither did I"

She giggled before asking him "then why here?"

He shrugged

"O-k-a-y, you know that's was not an answer"

"Hn, whatever" and he hit the ball, causing it to fall in the hole

"Wow..." Said Sakura as she saw where did it fall

"Hn"

"Hmm, my turn right?"

"Aa"

Sakura stood club, before trying to aim, she started to sway her hips and then

THWAK!!

"..."

"..."

"Why?"

"..." Sasuke was watching her

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

The ball was in it place unmoved, "Damn"

She tried again

THWAK!!!!!!

...

...

…par

…par

…par

"AUGH!! I QUIT"

"...hn"

Sakura started to walk away, but she felt Sasuke tugging her by her wrist, "Waa-"

Sasuke body was pressed to Sakura's back, his arm were holding her hands

"You hold the club like this"

His breathe was tickling her ear, his head leaning on her neck

It seems perfect

He moved her hand tell her "You keep focusing on the ball"

Sasuke didn't knew, that Sakura can't focus when he was holding her like that, she admit it, even though she would never say it, Sasuke is a hot guy more than they say on news.

"Stay focus" he told her, she was blushing, but she did at he said

"And..."

THWAK!!!

"WOW!!!" she gaped as she saw the ball flew, and it landed few inches away from the hole

"Wow, Thank---"

She couldn't say anything

She was dumb fooled; Sasuke removed his hand off her club that fall off her hands to the grass, but to wrap them around her waist.

drop, drop

It started raining

"Sasu-"

"Can you stay like this for a while?" he didn't know what happened to him, but he knew he wanted to hold her more

She breathes softly, before nodding softly as she closed her eyes leaning toward Sasuke's chest.

Maybe...

...maybe he was falling for her

falling and he's no more able to reach out of it

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:Arial;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_And do you know what ha_ppen when you date???

_Y-o-u_

_K-i-s-s_

_

* * *

  
_

"You should remember, Sasuke, that hug was a friendship hug OKAY?"

"Hn..." that's all he said as he took a sip from his coffee

they were in the cafe, drinking and enjoying a hot coffee in the cold weather

Sakura looked at Sasuke, as she was holding the coffee with both of her hands, counsiming the heat

"Where's Your-Future-Wife?" she had to tease him

"..." he glared at her "...Clothes"

"RIIIIIGHT...then what are you doing here?"

"...drinking coffee"

"oh my god!! REALLY?"

he glared at her "Tsk, annoying"

SHe grinned and said "thank you, I'm so proud of myself"

they started chatting about anything that comes to Sakura's mind

"oh yeah...S-A-S-U-K-E" Sasuke looked at her in confuse, Sakura smirk on her face "Am I invited to your wedding? I mean I know I am because I helped with everything..right?"her face turned into a grin

Sasuke smirked and shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee

Sakura was shocked, really shocked

"How could you? I was being sweet with you..I helped you with everything .." she started telling some colorful words which caused Sasuke's smirk to change into tiny smile

Sakura folded her arms and a bored frown was on her face

"Come on" he told her as he stood up, she looked at him confused

"where?" she had to ask, he tucked his hands inside his pockets "tsk, just come"

She stood up with a few colorful words

all he could do is smirk

she followed him till they stopped in front of Sasuke's car, Sakura's eyes glowed

"YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ME FOR A RIDE?" Sasuke sweat dropped on Sakura's excitiment..she totally forgot why she was mad at him

all he could do is open the door for her

...

the ride was filled with silent except a few comments from Sakura and few hn's from Sasuke

"Oh my god, stop the car NOW!" Sasuke stopped the car immediatly he looked at her in question, Sakura pointed at the beach "can we take a walk beside the sea?"

if glare could kill she would have been dead now at this moment

Sakura knew Sasuke's answer about it

she used her secret method to make anyone agree

"Pleaseee!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...fine"

Sakura grinned at her victory

they walked at the side of the beach, Sakura was running more than walking

"come on you lazy" she yelled when she was far away

"Hn" he stopped, Sakura walked toward Sasuke

She did not say anything, she just looked at him

"Sasuke?"

why does he always feel like that when he's around here

why her smile is the only thing he want to see from her

.....

.....

.....

why does he feel like he want to spend his whole life with her

before he knew it

he kissed her

he holded her

and he knew it by then

she's a part of his life he does not want to leave

she is now his life

_now she is his life without her his nothing_

_but two problems_

_his engaged_

_she _

_does not love him_

beep

beep

beep

he hanged up

he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair

its all his fault

if he did not kiss her, she might have been on his side right now

with him

"Damn..."

"Sasuke, honey, are you busy?" asked Karin as she peered her head inside Sasuke's office

"No.." he answered her, as Karin entered the office

"Sasuke? Are you okay? You seem tired. . .Maybe you should take a rest"

Sasuke sighed before standing up and exiting the office leaving his fuancee alone

And all what Karin can do

is stare

...

...at Sakura's number.

X x X x X x X

_**Maybe she wasn't a mistake**_

_**she was his life**_

_**and Karin was not**_

_**...**_

_**And Karin knew that**_

X x X x X x X x X

_**

* * *

  
**_

_This is wrong..._

_W r o n g_

_"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Karin as your faithful wife?"_

_Pink is what Sasuke is seeing, he doesn't know what to answer, what can he answer?_

_He knew that he had done a mistake...a mistake falling in love with the wrong woman._

_The priest coughed a little giving Sasuke a sign to answer to the priest question._

_Sasuke was already lost what will he chose?_

_Spending his life with a woman he discovered that he doesn't love._

_Or_

_Take his chances finding Sakura one more time and make her fall in love with him._

_..._

_"Sasuke, honey is everything okay?" his future wife Karin asked,_

_He looked at her for split of second, before opening his mouth telling everyone his answer_

_"I..."_

he didn't jolt up like any other person would do, he just opened his eyes

knowing that this dream will happen

to be exact

. . .

tomorrow

tomorrow is his wedding

. . . He ran his hand through his hair

tomorrow

he

will

marry

Karin

. . . He sighed as he thought of it

..._"Sakura"_

he don't know why but he sent her an invitation to his wedding

maybe because he knows that he will say 'I don't'and the go to Sakura and confess

maybe

. . .

.

.

.

not

he's a Uchiha for God sake and Uchiha never back a decision no matter how much wrong was it

yes, he was going nuts, going to let his pride stand in front his way to perfect life

and he is not going to do anything about it

* * *

**_The big day arrive_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"we are all gathered here to witness this holy marriage-" the priest kept on, all the of who were invited were there

except

her

Sasuke sighed. . . And then looked at his future wife with veil on, he didn't see her face but he can tell because of her hair which looks slightly pink because of the veil

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take the fairly lady as your wife?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the 'fairly lady' word, but felt a hand holding his

and with a squeeze he felt reassured

for a moment

he thought she was Sakura

he opened his mouth to tell his answer

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"I do"

the priest looked at the bride "And do you . . . Haruno Sakura -"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed, they all knew that he was marrying Karin not Sakura

Sasuke himself was shocked

he was speechless

the priest stopped the vows and looked at everyone

"please go on" one voice outstand

...

Karin

they all turned their heads toward

her

she had a sad smile

"please go on"

Sasuke was shocked

Karin smiled and mouthed

'I did it because I love you'

Sasuke smiled, one of a rare smile and said

"Thank you"

Sasuke turned around facing his new wife who was facing the priest

she squeezed his hand before looking at him

he didn't see her until now

she looked

AMAZING

she mouthed looking at him

'I love you'

. . .

Sasuke smiled one more time before kissing her forehead

"I love you too"

the priest was looking before coughing to gain her attention

they both smiled before turning to the priest

. . . All of them now knows that Karin did the right thing

. . .

. . .

Sakura loved Sasuke

but after they kissed

she was afraid that he

won't feel the same to her

but Karin came she told her

and asked her

. . .

. . .

* * *

_they kissed_

_they hugged_

_they snuggled _

_and_

_they loved each other_

_f o r e v e r_

_and_

_e v e r_

_

* * *

_

**YAY..OVER..**

**XD yeah too late...i know**

**ehm I have a good excuse...(i think)**

**I have my mid-year exam**

**...TWO more DAYS and it will be over WOOOT~~!!**

**(i have english and chemistry)...the worst -.-''**

**hahahaha stupid i know**

**anyway**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**my newest one shot (suppose to be dramatic)**

**fully written on the mobile (my fingers hurt me T-T)**

**cough**

**Review?  
**


End file.
